


Kou Utara Nomor 12

by revabhipraya



Series: Bento Oh Bento [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Hakuryuu pergi ke sana kemari membawa alamat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, plot rush, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

Mungkin ini karma bagi Hakuryuu.

Mungkin gara-gara terlalu sering menghina Alibaba sebagai jomblo sejati yang sok kuat menghadapi hidup, tahu-tahunya malah pemuda pirang itu yang lebih dulu dapat calon pacar. Mana calonnya itu ia dapat saat mengantar pesanan _Bento Oh Bento_ pula. Hakuryuu kan, jadi sebal! Dia juga ingin seperti itu, tetapi memangnya semua petugas _delivery_ semujur Alibaba?

"Hakuryuu! Kamu antar pesanan ke Jalan Kou Utara nomor 12, ya!"

Hakuryuu, yang tengah meneror Alibaba saat pemuda itu hendak ngapel—mengantar pesanan ke pelaminan, maksudnya—spontan bergidik. "Waduh, apes banget gue."

Alibaba tergelak. "Inget kata gue, Hak, siapa tau lo ketemu jodoh."

Baru saja Hakuryuu hendak menjitak kepala Alibaba, tetapi pemuda pirang agak kurang ajar itu sudah melesat pergi dari tempat parkir dengan motornya. Hakuryuu mendecih. Pasti Alibaba sudah tahu kalau dia akan membalas, makanya pemuda itu bisa kabur dengan secepat kilat.

"Hakuryuu! Kamu dengar gak, sih?!"

"Ampun, Bos!" Tergopoh Hakuryuu menghampiri atasannya yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk khusus karyawan. Wajah atasannya sudah berubah tidak ramah. "Iya, iya, saya antar sekarang, ya!"

"Ke mana emang?" tanya atasannya itu dengan wajah menantang.

"Ke ..." Hakuryuu mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh, ke mana tadi, Bos?"

 _CTAK!_ Kepala Hakuryuu sukses terkena jitakan uhuksayanguhuk dari atasannya.

"Jalan Kou Utara nomor 12!" tegas atasannya itu sambil menyerahkan lembar bukti pembayaran dan lembar tanda terima. "Bayarnya tunai, jadi jangan lupa kamu tagih! Dan awas kalo nanya alamatnya lagi!"

"Oke, Bos!"

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Hakuryuu bergegas menyalakan mesin motornya. Dicarinya alamat tersebut pada aplikasi peta di ponselnya. Untungnya, jalan Kou itu cukup dekat dengan area tempat tinggalnya sehingga Hakuryuu tidak kesulitan menemukan jalan tersebut.

Sepuluh menit berlalu hingga Hakuryuu tiba di tempat yang ia tuju. Hakuryuu melirik nomor rumah tersebut. Benar, nomor 12. Pemuda berambut gelap itu turun dari motornya lalu mengayunkan lonceng yang ada di depan pagar. Dibunyikannya lonceng itu satu kali, lalu ia menunggu.

Lima menit sudah Hakuryuu menunggu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang lewat di balik jendela untuk membuka pintu. Hakuryuu mengerutkan dahi. Apa dia salah alamat?

Dibunyikannya kembali lonceng tersebut sambil berseru, " _Bento Oh Bento_!"

Tidak lama, seorang gadis pirang keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut. "Siapa, ya?"

"Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento_?" Hakuryuu mengacungkan bungkusan yang digenggamnya. "Atas nama Ren Kougyoku?"

"Uh ... gak ada yang pesan makanan kok, dari sini," jawab si pirang sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Salah alamat kali, Mas."

Hakuryuu mengerjap. "Eh? Ini bukan Kou Utara nomor 12?"

"Ini jalan Kou Barat, Mas," jelas si pirang sambil menunjuk plang penunjuk nama jalan yang ada tepat di samping rumahnya. "Kou Utara masih terus ke belakang."

"Oh ..." Hakuryuu manggut-manggut. "Makasih banyak, Mbak! Maaf juga udah ganggu waktunya."

"Iya, Mas."

.

Setelah menanyakan jalan ke beberapa orang yang ia temui di jalan, Hakuryuu akhirnya tiba di Jalan Kou Utara nomor 12. Ia turun dari motornya dengan membawa bungkusan pesanan tersebut, lalu menekan bel yang ada di depan pagar. " _Bento Oh Bento_!"

Tidak sampai lima menit, keluarlah seorang gadis berambut biru muda terang. "Siapa, ya?"

"Kiriman dari _Bento Oh Bento_?" Lagi, Hakuryuu mengacungkan bungkusan yang digenggamnya. "Atas nama Ren Kougyoku?"

"Bukan, Mas," jawab gadis itu sambil memasang wajah heran. "Nggak ada yang namanya Ren Kougyoku di sini."

"Eh ..." Hakuryuu menggaruk kepalanya. "Di sini bukan Kou Utara nomor 12?"

"Ini Kou Timur, Mas. Kou Utara masih terus ke belakang."

"Yaa ... _gusti_." Hakuryuu menjejalkan lembar bukti pembayaran ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Makasih banyak, Mbak! Maaf udah ganggu waktunya."

"Iya, Mas."

.

Sambil misuh-misuh sepanjang perjalanan, Hakuryuu terus menyetir motornya. Dia mulai merasa seperti _driver Kou-Jek_ yang suka ditipu dengan pesanan ratusan porsi makanan yang diarahkan ke alamat palsu. Hakuryuu saat ini hanya bisa berharap bahwa _Bento Oh Bento_ tidak akan mendapatkan pesanan tipuan semacam itu.

Akhirnya, setelah lima menit berlalu, Hakuryuu tiba di depan rumah nomor 12 yang lainnya. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ia menekan bel rumah tersebut. _Semoga gak nyasar lagi, semoga gak nyasar lagi, semoga—_

"Siapa?"

Hakuryuu tersentak pelan. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak memanjatkan doa sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berambut merah panjang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Serius deh, sejak kapan gadis itu ada di sana?

Mana ... cantik dan berambut merah pula ...

"O-oh." Hakuryuu tergagap. "D-dari _Bento Oh Bento_... a-atas nama Ren Kougyoku?"

"Ah, akhirnya!" Wajah gadis itu spontan berubah sumringah. Duh, cantiknya si _Eneng_ satu ini. "Ke mana aja, Mas? Saya nungguin loh, dari tadi!"

Hakuryuu melongo. Jadi ini yang Alibaba maksud dengan rajin antar pesanan membawa rezeki?

"Mas? Mas?"

"Eh! I-iya, Mbak!" Hakuryuu buru-buru menyodorkan bungkusannya kepada Kougyoku. "I-ini, dua paket _Chicken Katsu_ dan dua _Air Mata Songoku_. Atas nama Ren Kougyoku, benar, Mbak?"

"Iya, saya sendiri."

 _Ooh ... namanya Kougyoku_ , batin Hakuryuu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Bayarnya tunai kan, Mbak?"

"Iya, tunai," sahut Kougyoku sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi berapa, Mas?"

"Jadi satu, Mbak."

Kougyoku mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudnya satu apa, Mas? Satu puluh ribu yen?"

"Bukan, Mbak," balas Hakuryuu diiringi gelengan kepala pelan. "Saya sama Mbaknya jadi satu gitu, Mbak."

"... nggak ngerti saya, Mas."

"Jadi satu di pelaminan, Mbak."

Wajah Kougyoku spontan memerah. "Apaan coba, Mas? Buruan, mana bonnya? Saya mau bayar malah digombalin sama si Mas!"

"Eeh ... kalem, Mbak, kalem," kekeh Hakuryuu sambil menyerahkan lembar bukti pembayaran. Diam-diam dia juga heran kenapa dia dengan kurang ajarnya malah _ngegombalin_ si Mbak Cantik, bukannya bekerja dengan profesional. "Jadi segitu Mbak, totalnya."

"Uangnya lebih, Mas ..." Kougyoku menyerahkan dua lembar uang. "Ada kembalian gak?"

Hakuryuu menerima uang tersebut. "Dikembaliin pake cinta saya aja boleh gak, Mbak?"

"Mas, sekali lagi ngegombal saya komplain ke _Bento Oh Bento_ , nih."

"Eh, ampun, Mbak!" Hakuryuu buru-buru merogoh sakunya, mencari uang yang akan digunakannya sebagai kembalian untuk Kougyoku. Diserahkannya uang itu sambil berkata, "Ini Mbak, kembaliannya."

"Makasih, Mas," ucap Kougyoku sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hakuryuu mendesah pelan setelah pintu rumah itu tertutup. "Yah, cari jodoh emang susah, Hak," gumamnya pelan sambil menyalakan mesin motor lalu melesat pergi, kembali ke _Bento Oh Bento_."

.

.

.

Hakuryuu tidak tahu saja kalau sepanjang berbicara dengannya tadi, jantung Kougyoku berdebar-debar.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Rey datang lagi membawakan serial receh ini :")))) /nak
> 
> Pertama-tama, MAAF UDAH BIKIN HAKURYUU SEBEGINI OOC YA GUSTIII. Habis gimana ya, rasanya nggak akan rame gitu kalo Hakuryuu nggak seperti itu. Kalo dia flat-flat aja kayak di anime kan, kan, kan, gitu. Nggak asyik nantinya Kougyoku nggak ngancem ngadu ke CS :( /lu
> 
> Btw, seiyuu mereka canon loh, ehehe. /MASIH (alinea ini mohon diabaikan saja (...))
> 
> Oke, sekian! Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
